Velvet & Flames
by YourFarewellKiss
Summary: For young Riza, high school life was just another big mess. But could the boy with eyes of dark fire change all of that? Roy/Riza, R&Rs welcome!


**VELVET & FLAMES**

**A Fullmetal Alchemist AU Fanfic**

**by YourFarewellKiss**

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: My first fanfic!!! I hope you like it. My friend and I were talking one day about what would happen if the characters from FMA grew up in the "real" world - what would they be like? Well, here's an answer! Of course, not everyone is the same...and watch out for some special guests too! R&R plz!_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters (or Brenda, for that matter). **

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

The sun was falling behind the clouds, its dim light reflected in the black garnet eyes of the mousy-haired girl sitting in the back corner of the class. For everyone else, this was a simple pre-calculus class. For the girl, it was something to be endured. Young Riza "Hawkweye" Ostransky never cared for High School. She had already spent her life wandering the halls, halls of misery, boredom and chaos, in some way or another. Sometimes, the memories would flash - the shots, the tanks, the streets crumbling into bricklets as she was running. Her mother. But that was a long past ago. Her family had fled the revolution of that dark November, seeking a better life on American shores. Irony, though, that her country would soon pull itself together, leaving her stranded in this damn farm town (a/n: Tell me about it...). She would have liked it better if she had stayed.

It wasn't that she was picked on. No, that had stopped in middle school. She was ignored now, left to wallow in her life. Her mother had left her father ages ago. Her father wallowed as well, a pinched, dark man who, even though he was against Riza having any sort of social life, was easy enough to deal with. Not that he was exactly fun. Even so, he had only become angry at Riza once.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

The Bell rang, finally. Riza picked up her papers and rushed to the hall. The end of fifth period meant that it was time to see her best and possibly only friend, Brenda.

"Yo, Riza-chan! 'Sup?"

Riza's attention was caught. The fact that she heard Japanese could only mean that Brenda was here Brenda wasn't "beautiful" in the traditional way, but she had a big personality. (a/n: Sounds like some people I know..._) Not that Riza thought the kinds of boys and girls she saw in the magazines were beautiful, either. Both of them had always lived outside the system. While all the popular girls wore skimpy tank tops, they wore hand-me-downs and thrift-market clothing. While everyone else listened to popular music (a/n: 95.5 WXXX sux!), they listened to music that fit them more. Darker music.

"Not much, Brenda...oh no!"

Her Trig book had fallen to the floor.

"God, Riza, you're such a klutz!" Brenda was joking, but Riza knew she was the clumsiest girl in school and was ashamed of it. Combined with her old clothes and the way her bangs always fell in strings over her eyes, it meant that she could pretty much cross off the chances of a boy finally freeing her from this life. In a school swarming with cheerleaders, who would choose little miss "Trippy McFallover" for a date? It's not like many boys liked her hobby of birdwatching either.

Suddenly, the hall went silent. The only sound in it was the footsteps of one boy. The new kid. His obsidien hair framed his pale head, his face a scowl at the school he saw. He turned his head, catching in his vision the sophmore who had just dropped her book. For a millisecond, their eyes met, and Riza felt chills inside her. Those eyes...

But he turned to go, in no hurry for his next class. "Oh, don't tell me you have another crush?" said Brenda. "That's Roy, the new kid. Don't bother, he's probably a football player or something."

But Riza couldn't take her friend seriously. He had seen those eyes of his, those eyes like spheres of black flame. She could feel herself being drawn to him...

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, it's short, but it's a start. I plan on writing some bigger chapters if I get the time (and maybe some reviewsies, *hint hint :p*).Just who is this Roy person anyway (a/n: Besides the obvious, of course...)? Just what does he want of Riza? And will they ever get together? Welll...I'm not telling just yet! You'll just have to wait..._


End file.
